The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 March 2018
23:26:20 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:29:12 kk 23:34:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:34:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:34:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:34:47 Gtg. 23:34:48 Bye 23:35:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:35:59 tell me! 23:37:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:38:53 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 23:38:58 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:39:10 Looks like it is just us. 23:39:15 With that Korra gone, 23:39:17 I WILL mods 23:39:19 mod 23:39:33 *We. 23:40:35 What exactly is there to mod? 23:41:08 This thing. 23:42:20 BRB, dinner. 23:43:03 kk 23:43:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:46:09 i forgot Corey existed 23:46:40 make proposal mes 23:47:23 lol. 23:48:01 make the shit already 23:48:04 And who is Corey? 23:48:09 User:CoreyInTheHouse? 23:48:15 IDK 23:48:16 -!- Park Won-il has left Special:Chat 23:48:21 -!- Park Won-il has joined Special:Chat 23:48:23 [[User:Corey[[ 23:48:24 kk 23:48:33 corey see sea c 23:48:36 *from 23:49:44 ? 23:49:52 corey from see sea c 23:49:56 Cörey the ccc admin 23:50:09 Yeah, that's who I thought you meant. 23:52:58 can i delete the recent blog? 23:53:26 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rogue_maltron/Bummed_out 23:54:59 Not sure. Maybe it should be brought up in the Staff channel. 23:55:38 Although I think the user should be contacted about it as well. 23:56:23 actually thinking about it we deleted every other offtopic blog 23:56:37 Hmm. Maybe. 23:56:52 I'll wait til Korra gets back from his walk to ask him 23:57:05 Sounds fair enough. 23:57:55 that's where he goes 23:58:30 no wonder 23:58:32 !seen test 23:58:53 !seenon 23:58:53 Messenger of Heaven: !seen enabled 00:02:39 tellon too please 00:03:30 !tellon 00:03:31 Messenger of Heaven: !tell is now enabled 00:03:33 thanks 00:03:38 the proposal too please 00:04:26 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:08:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:09:12 I'm bored 00:09:17 Can we skip to 10 PM? 00:09:20 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:09:25 Aww... 00:09:29 What? 00:09:38 Korra's waiting for Aii. 00:09:39 KK 00:09:39 That's cute. 00:09:50 NEVER say that again! 00:09:56 Just move on from A-hee-yuan 00:10:09 You too. Never say that again. 00:10:13 It's Ah-ee-hoo-ahn. 00:10:27 Proposal: Korra moves on back to Pyro. 00:10:31 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 00:10:37 Lol 00:10:42 lol. 00:10:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:10:55 kk 00:10:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:10:56 Welcome, 00:10:57 !tell Aiihuan <3 00:10:57 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 00:10:57 Proposal: Korra goes back to Sayu. 00:10:58 XD 00:10:59 and now the bot can't stop me 00:10:59 Proposal: Korra moves no back to Sayu 00:11:00 Richard Sanhez. 00:11:02 neither can korra 00:11:03 on* 00:11:33 Never, MOH. 00:12:24 Proposal: Korra moves on back to KCC 00:12:38 Nope! 00:12:48 Proposal: MOH makes the proposal. 00:13:01 I wasn't even aware that was a thing. 00:13:13 Oh Kora that reminds me PM 00:13:21 you're in the same house lol 00:13:24 kk 00:13:26 just tell em irl 00:13:27 kk. 00:13:30 just tell em irl 00:13:32 ^ 00:13:36 ^^ 00:13:42 I say that all the time! 00:13:45 ^^^ 00:13:49 Yall prolly call each other by your screennames irl 00:13:50 I say that all the time! 00:13:58 probably 00:14:12 That would be weird. 00:14:16 You continue to use them here, even in very tense and serious situations, 00:14:20 I am sorry, 00:14:21 but you do it irl 00:14:30 Well, no shit, South. 00:14:38 "YOu continue to use them here" 00:14:42 Wtf? 00:14:47 And you do the same thing yourself 00:14:50 Do you expect us to say our real names on here?? 00:14:57 I am sorry, 00:15:00 But you do it irl 00:15:10 We don't. 00:15:13 kk 00:15:25 s Even though most people probably know what they are anyway... 00:15:33 kk 00:16:08 sDue to Mess. 00:16:16 no 00:16:18 sIf it was up to me, none of y'all would know my name! 00:16:20 no 00:16:28 sThough Aii knows, but that's different. 00:16:31 The Virgin chat, the Chad assembly. 00:16:42 Wtf? 00:16:48 Yea 00:17:01 Lots of people know. 00:17:02 wait 00:17:06 A good 5-6 knows. 00:17:07 korra's name was said 00:17:07 But I own't say it. 00:17:11 Not really "lots" 00:17:18 s and I know too 00:17:27 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:17:29 s Does Aii know what city you live in? 00:17:30 If it was my choice, only 1-2 would know. 00:17:30 But nope! Mess said it for some reason! 00:17:39 sNo. 00:17:44 It is a meme. The Virgin is subtle and keeps to himself while, the Chad does thing exaggerated and over the top and gets lots of attention. 00:17:56 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:17:59 Can you like not? 00:18:01 wtf 00:18:10 I already said that, MOH! 00:18:20 is that your family's catchphrase 00:19:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:19:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:19:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:19:57 A horrible thing happened on DDLCWS. 00:20:02 That must never happen again. 00:20:05 What happened? 00:20:32 the moving leader thing? 00:20:33 PM. 00:20:49 ok 00:20:58 ohh I saw 00:20:59 lol 00:21:04 looks like a troll came in 00:21:07 That was no lol! 00:21:16 true 00:21:17 And wasn't just a troll. 00:21:18 it's not an lol 00:21:19 tell me to korra 00:21:23 Had been there for like two weeks. 00:21:29 IDK what happened to them. 00:21:33 @korra me :p 00:22:53 user was in the discord for 2 weeks and suddenly trolled? 00:23:53 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:24:43 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:25:24 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Dominus_Fame?oldid=90404 00:26:10 Male categories 00:26:15 lol 00:31:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:33:00 Why was it reverted? 00:33:25 scroll down 00:33:35 the category "Male categories" was added 00:33:54 Yeah, but why was it removed? 00:34:01 Really? 00:34:05 (facepalm) 00:34:18 You can't tell why "Male categories" was removed? 00:35:21 Oh wait. 00:37:13 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 00:37:15 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 00:40:08 Where? 00:40:32 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Dominus_Fame?oldid=90404 00:40:50 Why do you always link old revisions and not the diffs? 00:41:06 Because. 00:41:11 I don't know. 00:41:13 do the diffs 00:41:13 Because you use the script? 00:41:15 ^ 00:41:29 It makes it easier to see what you're looking for 00:42:36 \o 00:43:10 \o 00:47:19 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 01:50:29 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:50:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:50:53 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 01:50:56 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 01:51:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:52:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:52:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:00 Let's talk about something. Who has seen The Greatest Showman? 01:59:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 02:01:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:01:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:01:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:01:42 Not I. 02:04:22 -!- Park Won-il has left Special:Chat 02:07:42 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 02:10:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:11:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:11:27 Poor, poor TDL. 02:12:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:37:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:38:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:38:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:40:37 I keep hearing dings on Discord 02:40:54 Yes, it's notifications of people talking in unmuted servers. 02:41:32 Yet no notifications are popping up 02:42:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 02:42:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 02:42:24 Yes, you only get a ping notification if they ping you personally. 02:42:44 Ah. 02:42:48 Unless you mute the server you'll get sound notifications whenever they speak. 02:43:12 KK. 02:49:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 02:54:07 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:55:18 "who's there? Who's that! Who are you," said the battered and bruised Melissa. "Ah, I see. That Damned fool Atticus. He let the enemy play with his mind and as a result he is now fused with him." "Come," said the demonic Atticus fusion, "Let's play like the old timed, mitad-sis." 02:56:48 Why do you want fusions so bad! 02:57:51 Kk 02:58:03 Look, 02:58:21 The art being so varied was a representation of the ludicrous variety on tdl. 02:58:48 We have mundane human characters who can't do shit allied with powerful half angels with magic and shit and a robot, who have to face an OP demon 02:59:03 Where is the character consitency! Each character was written for a different show. 02:59:13 Yes, it's called having a balanced cast. 02:59:27 Basically adding a magical neko cat or a Cyborg to Scooby Doo 02:59:33 I suppose we can all have OP characters who are mini-gods. 02:59:37 I'm aware, TheKorraFanatic 03:00:08 Look, 03:00:16 If we ever return unoriginal art here, 03:00:41 It must be through a character creation that allows it, and we use the same creator on every page. 03:01:08 I am sorry, but will Atticus sit on his ass when Xeren pops up, or any demon or angel or any form of force with power! 03:01:44 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:01:46 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:02:14 Well, the plan is to turn the role-play into a wonderful story bein told artistically and them preparing and training to fight Xeren! 03:02:26 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:02:30 Not, boom boom bang, there's Xeren, let's run for our lives crap! 03:03:03 I just want to make sure the Power-scaling, not the overall characters themselves, is consistent. 03:03:18 Of course I mean there is nothing wrong with having a humans, a weeb neko shit, a robot etc here, 03:03:28 But make sure the power is not all over the place! 03:03:52 Like considering how the important character of Atticus or what purpose characters with no powers will serve against the big-baddies 03:04:54 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 03:05:03 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 03:05:15 I'm sorry, but Atticus serves the same purpose TKF serves in the wiki! 03:05:23 the grumpy? 03:05:40 He might not be the over-powered character you expect, but he keeps the balance and makes things organized in Team Demon Light! 03:05:45 I am sorry TheKorraFanatic, but you do not do shit and only give orders, which is what Atticus does. 03:05:49 I am sorry, 03:05:55 But most of the time he is fucking standing there! 03:06:09 True on the last part. 03:06:47 I presume everyone has heard about the rollback application? 03:06:53 Ye. 03:07:04 o/ 03:07:10 Head out. o/ 03:07:11 !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 03:07:22 !logs 03:07:22 Alex.sapre: Logs can be seen here. 03:07:27 Alex.sapre, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:07:27 !commands 03:07:28 No! 03:07:29 someone tellon 03:07:34 south tell on please 03:07:40 Nope! 03:07:56 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 03:08:00 I am sorry, but you do not need to send hearts to Aii. 03:08:07 you don't either 03:08:10 We already had this talk on Discord like two weeks ago! 03:08:12 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 03:08:16 I'm sorry, but I do. 03:08:27 it's ok 03:08:35 I am sorry, 03:08:39 I am sorry, but as of now, it appears that Atticus is a minor character who does shit, and the RP 03:08:48 I am sorry, 03:08:50 Is about the adventures of two main characters: 03:08:52 But Atticus is a main character. 03:08:53 Robot McFarlane, 03:08:57 And antagonist Gabriel. 03:09:03 With side character Messenger. 03:09:08 Welcome, Hart New Bob. 03:09:14 and who knows how long that would go 03:09:24 with the name drama 03:09:24 is atticus like 03:09:27 I'm wondering why Chase suggested to rename Chase Simon Martin to Chase McFarlane (Simon). 03:09:29 standing still 03:09:36 and now i'm heading off o/ 03:09:37 prolly 03:09:39 Head out 03:09:48 \o humans, korra 03:09:52 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 03:09:54 Head out. o/ 03:09:59 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 03:10:06 Eh, that was a joke, KOrra. 03:10:07 (bye) 03:10:51 Look, 03:10:56 http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:Proposals/Chat_policy_(revision_7) 03:10:57 kk 03:11:52 Al-chemical Blood 2. Synopsis: Robot McFarlane and his faithful sidekicks of Atticus and Messenger attempt to solve the mystery of an unknown demon, and face the antagonist scientist Gabriel along the way.. 03:12:01 With the roleplay activity this is how it is now, I am sorry. 03:12:24 Look, I will reply to the role-play now and bring unleash the full power of Atticus. 03:13:04 "f. Conforming to disruption is forbidden. Conforming to disruption qualifies as feeding the trolls, continuing to discuss the trolls after they've been banned, participating in heated arguments, and engaging in unfriendly banter with other users." 03:13:10 Tell me, 03:13:10 Who wrote this? 03:13:19 TheKorraFanatic 03:13:33 True. 03:13:36 I am sorry but when a troll comes in, 03:13:40 You first ping a mod, 03:13:44 then continue discussion as normal. 03:13:49 Yes. 03:14:49 did you know this? 03:15:01 I understand it may be new to you, this is your first time modding 03:15:13 It is not my first time. 03:15:16 And I did indeed know this. 03:15:18 ? 03:17:39 Though pinging me won't have any effect. :P 03:17:55 Actually... 03:17:55 None of the ESB chat moderators have pings. 03:18:12 Why? 03:18:15 That is foolish. 03:18:20 NEVER do that again 03:18:31 Well, Alex and I use Microsoft Edge. 03:18:42 I don't know what Auron uses, but he doesn't have pings. 03:21:11 So TheKorraFanatic does nothing! 03:21:30 Look, 03:21:31 Get chrome, 03:21:33 w:c:spongebob:Special:Log/chatban/TheKorraFanatic 03:21:33 Oh yes. 03:21:34 enable pings, 03:21:40 so TheKorraFanatic can ping you! 03:22:09 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 03:22:12 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 03:23:47 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Special:Chat 03:24:10 No. 03:24:16 Welcome, Robot Jones is Onipotent. 03:24:18 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left Special:Chat 03:24:21 I door-spam a lot on Chrome. @South 03:24:36 firefox 03:28:15 I assume Tatsumaki is down. 03:28:29 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 03:28:30 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 03:29:41 Korra, can you unleash your Atticus powers? 03:29:47 Soon. 03:39:28 I hath repli-ed. 03:42:37 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:43:47 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:44:00 Me too. 03:54:17 Let us keep RPing. 03:58:19 Raven 03:58:21 Sirix 03:58:35 Hearth made anime-style online drawings. 03:58:46 And yet, TDL is not anime. 04:00:30 TDL is not anime. 04:00:35 It's a role-play community. 04:00:59 We shall design non-anime versions of Hearth's characters 04:01:25 No. 04:04:06 Look, 04:04:40 My original art for Chase McFarlane looks odd for now. 04:07:13 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:07:25 She's late. 04:07:29 (hi) Aii. 04:07:41 Aiihuan, Alex.sapre wanted to tell you @ 2018-03-24 00:10:52 UTC: <3 04:07:41 \o ^^ 04:07:47 Sad. 04:08:17 Aii! o/ 04:08:18 And ... 04:08:27 Seems I am not as good as Mess at drawing. 04:09:07 AD! O/ 04:09:43 Korra, do you think the drawing currently on the Chase McFarlane page will do for now? 04:09:46 I'm pretty good at drawing, though it can take ages for me to draw if I draw to the best of my ability. 04:11:52 Syde, could you make the Chase image? 04:12:06 04:12:25 I don't draw well. 04:12:38 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:12:40 Are stick figures the new trend around here..? 04:12:41 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:12:49 hat's all I can draw? 04:12:52 *That's 04:13:19 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:13:23 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:13:26 I have an idea 04:13:39 What if we looked for photos of actors and actresses 04:13:50 And put them for our characters 04:14:03 That would still be unoriginal images. 04:14:31 Test. 04:14:51 Pass. 04:14:59 But I am a bad drawer. 04:15:06 The problem is I have very limited scanning access. 04:16:22 Back to the RP I go. 04:16:22 Back to wherever I came from, I go. 04:16:26 * TheKorraFanatic crawls back to Discord. 04:16:32 I can also draw decently, but I am so unmotivated to finish my arts nowadays. :c 04:16:56 Aii can draw great. > . > 04:17:07 Aii, finish your arts, we <3 it! 04:17:08 Way better than "decently" > . > 04:17:39 And I'll fight her if she says different. (ง'̀-'́)ง 04:17:53 < 3 04:18:00 It is certainly decent, though. 04:18:02 Fight me. (ง'̀-'́)ง 04:18:06 So, Aii LOVES Chase! 04:18:16 No. (ง'̀-'́)ง 04:18:19 And it's better than decent, it's wonderfully drawn. (ง'̀-'́)ง 04:18:44 Nope. (ง'̀-'́)ง 04:19:00 Fight me. (ง'̀-'́)ง 04:19:03 Sure. (ง'̀-'́)ง 04:19:59 :o 04:20:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:21:00 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 04:21:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:22:06 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat04:23 rip, Korra. :C 04:23 Was my attack too much! :[[]]o 04:23 Aii, is KOrra still your kouhai? 04:23 Maybe 04:23 :o 04:23 He is, indeed. 04:24 Good, good. 04:23:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:24:07 He is, indeed. 04:24:10 Good, good. 04:24:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:24:30 Welcome back. < 3 04:24:42 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 04:24:44 Was my attack too effective. < 3 04:24:54 My laptop crashed, was restarted, and then crashed again. 04:24:54 Aii. <3 04:25:02 And I didn't see the attack. 04:25:07 Aii, you're doing it wrong, lol. 04:25:08 >:c 04:25:24 It should be <3, not < 3 04:25:29 Aii does nothing wrong. < 3 04:25:34 Indeed. < 3 04:25:42 Cute. :p 04:25:52 Nope. 04:25:58 Sad! 04:26:06 sAii is VERY cute, kthnx. 04:26:18 [s[2018-03-24 04:26:21 * sNope. 04:26:28 s I'll believe Korra. 04:26:35 sNope! 04:26:36 s He was right about Jane. 04:26:41 sBelieve me! >:C 04:27:07 sI'm always rights, Chase. 04:27:16 > rights 04:27:17 c: 04:27:24 s Why, Aii? >:C 04:27:41 sBecause I am right! >:C 04:28:04 s Korra does have good tastes, though... 04:28:14 sYes, I do. 04:28:24 sI have much nicer. 04:28:28 It's always...weird when Staff calls me "Korra" for some reason. 04:28:41 lol 04:28:48 Staff always call me "Aiihuan". 04:28:54 I do not recall any calling me "Aii". 04:29:03 And there's multiple that does it. 04:29:15 Bert, Wendy, Isaac, and Sannse all call me Korra. 04:29:25 Interesing. : p 04:29:27 * interesting 04:30:16 Again, 04:30:16 Have you ever been told it's really cute when you do : p?? 04:30:41 Certainly not by anyone but you. : p 04:30:51 Smh. 04:30:55 People must be blind. 04:31:00 (think) 04:31:11 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 04:31:18 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:31:19 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:31:25 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:31:47 Hmmm. 04:32:02 Actually, I do wonder if the spam Aii did was what caused my laptop to randomly crash. (therp) 04:32:16 If so, 04:32:17 Hey, guess what just happened guys? 04:32:20 great! >:D 04:32:26 Fear my power! 04:32:28 What happened, Chase? 04:32:33 Fandom made classic editor the default editing mode 04:32:46 So now I have to go down to VisualEditor. 04:32:53 Oh, that didn't just happen. 04:32:55 And good. 04:33:01 VisualEditor. (no) 04:33:03 VisualEditor wasn't that good to begin with. 04:33:11 Can't wait for the day staff disables it, lol. 04:33:24 I love visual editor 04:33:37 Who needs visual editor when preview is on your side? 04:33:50 (facepalm) 04:33:55 What? 04:33:56 It's just so much easier, Syde. 04:34:13 VisualEditor has been known to break stuff. 04:34:22 Especially if the user is inexperienced. 04:34:23 I personally find it much harder, actually, lol- 04:34:24 Huh? 04:34:28 And it makes the source all sloppy. 04:34:30 Same, Ai.. 04:34:33 Indeed. 04:34:37 I just didn't want to say that, lol. 04:34:41 > Ai 04:34:42 : p 04:34:43 I have no idea what you guys are talking about. 04:34:55 You should see the issues TSW has been having due to inexperienced users using VE. 04:34:55 I rarely ever use classic editpr. 04:35:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:35:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:48 Good. 04:48 Enjoy it. 04:48 It is really hot here as well. :c 04:50 Why are you not heading out, Korra. >:{ 04:50 Good. c:< 04:50 Fear me. 04:51 lol. 04:51 Why would I need to fear someone that can't ban me? :P 04:51 Not a serious question. 04:52 >:C 05:06 Lol. 05:07 I just saw a wiki down to 5 crats and no admins. 05:07 Two crats are inactive though 05:07 Looks like it's promotion time 05:08 Where 05:09 Lab Rats: Elite Force Wiki. 05:09 :o 05:23 Dead chat. 05:23 R.I.P. 05:23 Perhaps the Provost brothers could appear to jazz up the RP :p 05:23 Also 05:24 It is very, very late where I am' 05:24 12:21 AM 05:24 What time is it where you are, Syde? 05:25 Are you usually in chat by yourself for hours, or do other people stop by? 05:27 Okay, if you're not going to reply... 05:27 GTG then 05:27 6:27 PM. 05:27 Bye! o/ 05:28 Can you answer my question first? 05:29 (bye) 05:30 It depends. Sometimes others join, but recently there hasn't been many others in here apart from myself. 05:31 I guess it's partly because Mario isn't here at the moment. 05:32 Byde! 05:32 Lol. 05:33 Ah, 05:33 lol. 05:33 Maybe one more meme before I depart. 05:33 I haven't seen Mario in days, and yet you ignore this! 05:33 There we go 05:33 (bye) 05:34 Bai! o/ 05:34 I've seen Mario on Discord. 05:34 But I haven't seen him on Wikia in weeks I think. 05:34 Same with Jack. 08:35 Hey 19:16:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:16:35 I answered in PM SF. 19:21:40 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:22:04 Resend? 19:24:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:25:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:26:32 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 19:29:33 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 19:30:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:35:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:14:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 20:16:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:24:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 20:25:00 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 20:27:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:27:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:27:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:27:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:39:45 Dead chat. 20:39:56 Ye. 20:40:06 Let's discuss something. 20:40:07 How about 20:40:25 A name for Scarlet Outlaw? 20:40:33 We have suggestions already. 20:40:40 Maybe we should set up polls. 20:49:46 TDL? 20:49:52 Why? 20:50:03 Why are you not active much this wekkend? 20:56:21 Because. 21:07:41 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:08:07 Idk. 21:09:37 Let us further TDL alaong. 21:09:42 *Along 21:10:06 Tell me, how? 21:11:06 By replyimg to the RP, of course. 21:11:32 *Replying 21:11:58 Tell me, why? 21:12:18 Because it is the basis of TDL. 21:13:55 Tell me, 21:14:04 How is AH-CMF doing? 21:14:27 AH? 21:15:44 Amanda Heart, smh. 21:16:10 Well, I only come on Quotev occasionally. 21:16:18 I said tell me. 21:16:39 Thus, I have not talked to Amanda much lately. 21:16:40 Look, leave Quotev. 21:16:46 Look, 21:16:56 I have an RP with Falco I want to work on. 21:17:06 I said leave it! 21:17:15 But why? 21:17:22 Why! 21:17:23 It is a good website. 21:17:36 Incorrect. 21:17:51 False. 21:18:11 Tell me, 21:18:22 What is so wrong with Quotev? 21:18:30 It's the land of edginess. 21:18:30 Like Tumblr, but more toned down. 21:18:39 What's Tumblr? 21:18:46 I've heard of it 21:18:53 But I don't know what it is. 21:18:59 I've heard of it as well. 21:18:59 Never used it. 21:19:03 Don't even know it's purpose. 21:19:10 But a lottt of edginess happens there. 21:19:23 Edginess like what? 21:19:25 Look, 21:19:48 It is a good place for group RPs and story writing. 21:21:06 -!- Issac's Long Lost Isaac has joined Special:Chat 21:21:10 (hi) 21:21:13 o/ 21:21:24 Welcome, Issac's Long Lost Issac. 21:21:48 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 21:21:52 Welcome, Q. 21:22:23 o/ 21:22:35 Welcome, Stlijku. 21:24:11 Tell me, 21:24:27 Why won't you just head out from Quotev, CMF?! 21:24:30 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 21:25:18 Tel me, 21:25:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:25:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:25:29 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 21:25:29 Why won't you leave me be? 21:25:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:25:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:25:43 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 21:26:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:26:12 . 21:27:03 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 21:27:19 I gtg 21:27:20 cya 21:27:30 Bye. 21:30:04 Tell you what?! 21:30:19 Chase McFly. 21:30:20 Let me do as I wish. 21:30:29 About time! 21:30:31 TheKorraFanatic. 21:35:25 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 21:35:43 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_McFarlane?diff=90449&oldid=90428 i'm just going to remove the temporary image since it's actual garbage 21:35:48 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 21:35:52 I'm sorry 21:35:57 But that's just how I draw. 21:36:06 That's rude. 21:36:24 i said the drawing is shit, nothing against you 21:37:04 Don't remove it though. 21:37:09 It's only temporary. 21:37:30 I could try to make a better one. 21:38:22 reverted 21:38:39 i did crop the image to remove the unneeded whitespace though 21:42:02 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 21:48:23 I hate when people randomly do "Hehe". 21:48:30 Someone did that in DDLCWS randomly. 21:50:36 :o 21:53:26 ? 21:54:10 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 21:54:29 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 21:54:45 (hi) 21:55:32 I have like a dozen tabs opened for my bot, smh. 21:56:18 (facepalm) 21:56:36 Are you speaking in only emoticons now? 21:56:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:57:57 (yes) :p 22:07:21 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 22:07:29 o/ 22:07:36 Hehe 22:10:25 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 22:11:22 That doesn't bother me when people do it on purpose, lol. 22:11:34 XD 22:15:04 hehe 22:17:11 Hehe. 22:17:55 I'm bored. 22:18:28 I told you a joke 22:18:31 why are you broed 22:18:32 bored 22:19:25 Because I am. 22:19:27 Let's keep to 10 PM. 22:19:44 *skip 22:20:34 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:20:41 I see you all continued the roleplay in the meantime. 22:20:45 Which is good. 22:22:13 No. 22:25:51 You did. 22:26:01 And I can show you. 22:27:46 Show me then, mf. 22:28:35 Mf? 22:28:57 It's obvious. 22:29:18 master flipper 22:29:20 Mr. Ferry? 22:29:30 Incorrect. 22:29:30 Both of you are. 22:29:32 it's a swear lol 22:30:08 we all know korea's a potty mouth 22:30:18 Incorrect. 22:30:35 Due to Aii, I barely swear now. 22:30:35 However, abbreviations are fine! 22:31:47 Which Korea? 22:31:57 TheKoreaFanatic 22:32:11 It says TheKorraFanatic. 22:33:20 South, can you report the sock on CCR? I'm lagging. 22:33:26 no 22:34:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:36:08 C.C.R? 22:36:45 Community Central Reports. 22:36:48 Discord was lagging for me. 22:36:52 Though Mendes is on CCC now. 22:36:57 KK 22:37:36 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:39:31 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 22:48:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:48:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:38:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:39:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:39:45 Does Slendy work now? 23:39:57 !updatelogs 23:39:57 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 23:42:11 He logged. 23:43:06 -!- Chase McFly has left Special:Chat 23:43:07 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 24